deadheadfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred
Fred is the protagonist of the full-popular and critically acclaimed PSP game, Dead Head Fred. Originally a Private Investigator for the town of Hope Falls, Fred later finds himself under quite the peculiar situation under the town's gang boss, Ulysses Pitt. Being killed before he could crack the case, Fred is reanimated by Pitt's former scientist Dr. Friedrich Steiner, who takes the opportunity to reanimate Fred in the hopes of helping him stop Pitt. Fred begrudgingly accepts, if only to take back his head and put down Pitt. 'Background' Fred was called to the strange town of Hope Falls on a special case to investigate the death of a man by the name of Vinni Rossini. Being a Private Investigator, Fred accepts the job. When he arrives at Hope Falls he meets his client, Jeanne Rossini, Vinni's daughter who wants to find out who is responsible for the death of her father. Over time, the two form a relationship. Also helping him solve the case is his partner, Benny Salazar. As soon as Fred gets close to solving the case, Ulysses Pitt, a mafia boss who was the former protege of Vinni and now runs the Nukular Plant has his deformed henchman Lefty kill Fred, and takes his head for a trophy. Dr. Friedrich Steiner, one of Ulysses' top scientists, saves Fred's brain and eyes before sending the rest of the head to the taxidermist. Steiner reanimates Fred into his new body, his head replaced by his brain and eyes in a jar filled with green liquid. This is where Fred goes on to continue his case and get his head back. 'Abilities' Because of his new reanimated state, Fred is immune to feeling pain, although if his body takes too much collateral damage, Fred will not be able to function, and 'die.' Fred also has a Head Apparatus on his back, allowing him to switch heads with his foes to grant him new shape, forms, and abilities. His body changes according to the head he uses (e.g. the Stone Idol Head gives Fred a more muscular body, the Mutant Head deforms his arms, etc.). Fred carries a total of nine heads through his adventure in Hope Falls, seven of which he uses for combat. With the help of local Head Shop owner Sam Spade, Fred can also upgrade his heads with beneficial powers by using a variety of Mutant Worms, which might make his abilities run better or give him better projectiles. 'Heads' Here are the list of Heads Fred can use on his journey and their main abilities: * The Jar Head= Fred's starter Head. With this head, he can create volts of electricity with his Rage Meter and also gives him the ability to turn invisible using a cloaking device. While invisible, the device is prone to malfunction, which leaves Fred vulnerable to enemies unless they stand completely motionless and wait a few seconds for the deice to fix itself. With additional upgrades, Fred can regenerate Health in his Jar form, and his invisibility module will no longer malfunction, along with granting him a Shocker attack when he appears. * Corpse Head= The first Head that Fred obtains. It can suck up any kind of liquid and spray it at will. It is somewhat slow in combat, but is quite useful when in environmental puzzles. Because of his Swelling abilities, the Corpse Head can float to a certain limit, create fire (having sucked up gasoline beforehand), or short circuit power generators. A fully upgraded Corpse Head can spray enemies back with the liquids stored, and create a plague which renders enemies immobile. * Bone Head= The third Head in Fred's repertoire, the Bone Head is an all-around Head, good for both combat an environmental puzzles. Because of it's sharp claws, it can attack fast and can also climb up certain walls. It can also fire its teeth like a shotgun. With upgrades, the number of teeth fired can be increased, and with every hit, enemies will have a small chance of being killed instantly from severe hemorraging. * Tiki Head= The fourth Head Fred uses on his journey, the Tiki Head's main specialty is not direct combat, but trickery. The Tiki Head can place decoys for enemies to attack, which leaves gives Fred an opening to attack from afar by using poison darts. The Tiki Head can also teleport Fred by using Totem Poles and trekking through the Dreamtime. A fully upgraded Tiki Head can shoot darts that turn foes against each other, and can allow his decoys to attack as well. * Scarecrow Head= The fifth head Fred obtains, the Scarecrow specializes in ranged combat, as his crows that fly around him are deadly projectiles. The Scarecrow is also immune to fire (ironically) and, while on fire, can shoot flaming crows. With upgrades, the Scarecrow Head can fire three crows per shot, and cause more crows to appear whenever one hits an enemy. * Stone Idol Head= The second-to-last Head Fred obtains. It is a slow, but extremely powerful Head that alters Fred's body mass, making him denser and weightier. This is the only Head that can be removed at will for use in combat, as its combo moves utilize its heavy stone head. It can create earthquakes and can easily break down walls and other obstacles. With upgrades, the Stone Idol can increase its Health and make a bigger earthquake. * Mutant Head= The final Head that Fred obtains. It is fairly decent in combat, and it can bypass radiation easily. Because of its pre-initial radiation, it can go through irradiated areas with ease, along with sense when they are nearby. It can also fire puke at enemies to damage them. As of this time, no upgrade information is available on the Mutant Head. * Shrunken Head= A Head only usable in certain areas in the game. This head is used only to bypass obstacles, as this Head makes Fred completely tiny, and useless in fighting. The Shrunken Head's portions of the game are strictly platforming. When shrunken, Fred's hands and feet grow to large size, which gives him a resemblance to animated cartoons. * Mannequin Head- A Head that simply allows people to react to Fred without turning and running from him, as his other Heads frighten civilians.